nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Daisy Dukakis
Daisy Dukakis is a character role-played by TinySpark Description Daisy Dukakis aspires to be a police officer someday, as she was a police officer in another city. For now, she spends her days working part-time as a lieutenant for Merryweather Security, and a sales person at Premium Deluxe Motorsport.' '''Daisy is also a professional news reporter, tow and delivery driver. She is currently in a relationship with '''EMS' Paramedic Bailey Jade. Backstory Relationships Matthew Espinoz Daisy and Matthew finally went on a date after a week of unfortunate events that kept causing the date to be rescheduled. Matthew took her on a private helicopter tour, by the end of the date Daisy ended up getting a kiss and the keys for Espinoz's Porsche to joyride. After pulling her over for a traffic stop a few days later, Matthew offered to watch movies and cuddle at his house, which Daisy has yet to respond to. While Daisy thinks Espinoz is a nice guy, she is developing strong feelings for Bailey and is hesitant to continue seeing Matthew. [[Bailey Jade|'Bailey Jade']] In the first few meetings of each other, they noticed that they both wore the same black pocket shirt, it's almost like they were meant to be soulmates... In the early stages when Daisy and Bailey were just getting to know each other, it was abruptly interrupted when Bailey was suddenly a contestant for a dating show that Daisy was a Bachelorette for. Bailey ended up winning and won a date for her and Daisy at Zee's restaurant Nanakaze. This ended up negatively effecting their relationship since it made things between them more awkward and put pressure on their relationship progression. They eventually end up going on a date but on their own terms. Daisy took Bailey out scuba diving at Chumash Pier, they dived together and swam with dolphins. They had a picnic on the beach and watched the sunset. Their conversation was as rough as the waves, and Daisy unfortunately had to end the date shortly due to unrelated issues. After talking and dealing with miscommunications, they both agreed that the date was awkward due to the pressure of others and labeling it as a date, even though they hang out often. Over a number of weeks, they have been hanging out casually whenever they can and getting to know each other, smoothing out any awkwardness between them. They became very protective of each other and call any of their matching clothes stupid. On December 3rd, 2019, Daisy asked Bailey to be her girlfriend and they became an official couple. As a Christmas gift, Bailey surprised Daisy with her dream car, a 1966 Ford Mustang Fastback. Their relationship has earned the nickname #Dailey. Friendships Daisy knows many civilians and petty criminals apart of the relatively unknown civilian population in the city. These are the people whom she is closest to. * Royal Anderson - 'a confidante and therapist whom Daisy has told multiple things to * [[Sybil Shepard|'Sybil Shepard]]' - '''one of Daisy's news partners * 'Marcus McCullum - one of her best friends, they did news together for a while, and he used his brilliant wing-man skills to help bring '''Dailey together by encouraging Daisy to go on a date with Bailey. * Charlie Spresso - 'one of Daisy's closest confidantes whom she can tell secrets to Category:Characters Other Relationships '"Quinn" A stalker or suspected group of stalkers that have been recently been targeting Daisy. It first started with a phone call from a private number asking about Marcus. They wanted Daisy to find information about Marcus's dad and threatened her that she was a little fly in a spider's web and that the spider is coming. She was also warned to keep all of this to herself, if she doesn't they will know since they are watching her. A few days later, Sybil Shepard received the same phone call and was given the same task as well. After the phone call, she began finding notes at PDM where she works and the apartment that she shares with Bailey. The notes have the name Quinn signed at the end and they often use metaphors about spiders. [https://i.imgur.com/lGjnxW9.jpg First note] - Found behind by the back door at PDM [https://i.imgur.com/PaUbnZX.jpg Second note] - Found in the mechanic garage area inside PDM [https://i.imgur.com/KxJ7ALe.jpg Third note] - There was another note found at the same time as the second note by Bailey, under the stairs leading to their apartment but it was deleted before it could be read. This note was found at the same area just at the top of the stairs this time. The note has a link to a you tube video playing the song, Killing Strangers by Marilyn Manson. [https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/579087546676412426/663778401479557145/note4.jpg Fourth note] - Also found at the backdoor of PDM, the note is the first to suggest that there are actually multiple people watching Daisy.. Bailey received a note as well outside of the shared apartment, which brings her into the stalker's web. NoteCategory:Female Category:Lawyer